Gods Speed
Description Shinsoku directly translated into "Gods Speed'' or for better wording "Speed of the Gods'' is one of the many quirks that exist in the world of Heroes. Owned by Raijuro Nakeshi, it grants him the ability to reach great speeds in terms of movement, reflex and attacking. As it is a mutation it is the reason yellow veins stick out of the male's body throughout areas of his body naturally; these can be seen basically anytime you look at him. This quirk comes in three phases to be looked at as two extra phases to add more power, this a part of his quirk as a whole, it is just that it is broken up into three phases as his body has not yet reached a stage where it is trained or experienced enough to carry such energies/speeds. and like most other quirks is not the consequence of a parent quirk, it is made on its own by itself with no influence from the users own parents and their own quirks. Additional information: 'Colder color = more weight / Warmer color = less weight The color yellow is the original color of the quirk and the color of the veins showing under Raijuro's skin, thus making it the quirks middle ground color. If phase two is obtained by Raijuro he obtains Green and Orange, those being a cold and warmer color (his first set of gears) Green being the colder color and Orange being the warmer one. in phase three Raijuro obtains the colours Blue and Red, this would count as his second set of gears (Blue being the colder color and Red being the warmer one.) '(F-E+) 1st Phase/25%: 'This is the 1st phase and the simplest of the three, it takes around 5 seconds to be activated in which once it is Raijuro can cover the distance of one stadium inhumanly; This can also be compared to the approximate timing of a Bullet whilst traveling passed 4 houses if seconds need to be mentioned it can be the same timing of activation(5 seconds) or if looked at logically 7 and a half seconds. This form does nothing physically to the actual user when activated except for the obvious aura which is visible around him and it takes a yellow shade. This phase can only be kept for 3 minutes at the moment by a young and inexperienced Raijuro. '(D-B+) 2nd Phase/50%: 'The second phase is unknown to Raijuro at this current stage but its part of his quirk regardless. This second phase is obviously faster than the first one, as Raijuro is now able to activate this second phase it means his body can travel at faster speeds, let's say he activated it before he was ready, if Raijuro even attempted traveling at such speeds his body would rip off its skeleton and destroy his being at an atomic level. Nothing really differentiates this phase from the last. This second form without question leaves Raijuro in a state where he cannot battle for at least 1 day as an adult, but if he does not overuse it the consequence is not as serious he may be seen in a way where he can't move to his normal capabilities, for example, slower, more careful('in a way where he 'is' trying to avoid pain.') (A-S)3rd Phase/100%: '''The third phase is the pinnacle of this quirk, the end of the 1st Phase basically but explained in three parts, this grants the user blinding speeds, nothing OP but, it must be stated that the User moves at speeds that leave images of himself as he moves, making it seem as thouh he's still there. Raijuro could use this for atleast (2 days) before he starts to wane, this phase is something he does not use regularly, as it would lead to his death if he ever did, or if he is lucky paralysis. This is the reason Raijuro does not use this phase at all whereas he would use the other two depending on what challenge he is faced with this phase is out of bounds for natural use therefore often being referred to as "''The Forbidden Gods speed'' ''It would obviously take something extraordinary to make Raijuro use this given the abilities consequence.'' In terms of physicality, this takes the last two features from the other phases and combines them with the addition of blank white eyes. Weaknesses The constant usage of this technique can lead to weaker joints, pain in the body quite often. Paralysis, death, and other imaginable issues. Also, the user's need for momentum or acceleration increases depending on the color used. Colder colors require more acceleration to move, warmer colors require more momentum to stop moving for safety. Approved by (An appropriate admin or mod can put their signature here.) Category:Incomplete Quirks